Muerte en luna llena
by sabina evans
Summary: La luna encierra secretos inpensables, siempre presente en los peores momentos en la vida de draco...la desesperacion lo carcome por dentro...dos muertes por la misma mano y una luna de testigo


__

Este fic no se de donde due inspirado porque nisiquiera estaba triste cuando lo escribí. Mientras vallan leyendo van a cachar de quien habla...es un poco triste...mentira!, es bastante triste, a mi me dio un poco de penita mientras lo escribia, pero estaba más nerviosa que nada. Bue...mejor me callo y empiesan a leer ya que para se metieron, para leer el fic no para leer mis comentarios... jiji

¬¬U...aquí se los dejo:

***Muerte en luna llena***

Era de noche, me senté sobre mi cama y mire alrededor. En esos momentos se encontraban todos durmiendo menos yo, era bastante tarde, cerca de la media noche. Me levante y me dirigí hacia la ventana, no se veía nada mas aparte de obscuridad y la luna, una luna traicionera, una luna que guardaba secretos imperdonables, revelaciones impensables, esa luna que guardaba los recuerdos más íntimos de todos, esa luna que también escondía secretos tan oscuros como la mismísima noche. Maldije la luna, la odiaba, todo lo que más odiaba en el mundo habían pasado con ella de testigo. La maldije por regalarme su luz que me hundía en el más profundo abismo. Me aparte de la ventana, los recuerdos comenzaban a volver, me atacaban, me volvían loco. Trate de sacarlos de mi mente, pero fue inútil, solo logre recordar mas y más cosas aun. Saque algo conque abrigarme y mi varita y salí de ahí. No soportaba aquel silencio, todo me desesperaba, cada vez estaba peor, los sentimientos de miedo y la impotencia me carcomían por dentro. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba paz, paz con todo, paz conmigo mismo. Camine por los fríos y desolados pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble. La observe por unos momentos. La abrí y mire hacia delante, camine hacia mi lugar favorito, cerca del lago. Camine por el pasto hasta que pase una loma y me senté. El pasto estaba levemente mojado y corría una pequeña ventisca de viento. Me gustaba sentir el viento en mi cara, me hacia sentir libre, me hacia olvidar por unos momentos mis preocupaciones. Mire el lago, se veía tan tranquilo, tan hermoso. Mire el reflejo de la luna llena en él, levante la cabeza para mirarla mientras me llenaba de su luz, en esos momentos volví a recordarlo todo.~Flash Back~Me senté sobresaltado en la cama, había tenido otra pesadilla. Mire el reloj, ya casi era la hora, estaba nervioso. Era cerca de Navidad y estaba en casa con mis padres, valla forma de pasar la víspera de Navidad. Todo lo que iba a hacer iba contra mi voluntad, pero ya no había remedio, no estaba solo mi vida en juego, sino también la de mi padre. Sentí como mis manos comenzaban a temblar a medida que el tiempo se acercaba. Me levante, ya no podía permanecer tranquilo, en unos momentos mi vida tomaría un rumbo el cual nunca quise llegar. Me cambie de ropa, me pasee por mi pieza cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta. Sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar también. Respire hondo y abrí la puerta, era mi padre, ya era hora. Camine junto a él fuera de la pieza por los largos pasillos de la casa hasta estar de frente a una habitación la cual me habían prohibido entrar desde pequeño. Siempre quise saber que era lo que había al otro lado de aquella puerta, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era salir corriendo y no volver mas, ya imaginaba lo que podía haber, aun así prefería no descubrirlo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mi padre acercó su mano a la manilla para abrirla. Intente pensar en otra cosa mientras mi padre abría la puerta, pero no había nada mas en que pensar. Al abrirla me indico que entrara, yo lo mire con miedo, pero el no fue capas si no de devolverme la mirada con una fría, una mirada que decía tantas cosas y a la vez nada, una mirada que también demostraba miedo, pero no por mí, sino por él. Baje la mirada y entre cabizbajo a la habitación, no quería ver lo que había. Sentí la voz de mi padre en mi oído "sube la cabeza" me susurro con un tono frío. Yo respire hondo y levante la vista del suelo. La habitación era amplia, estaba oscura, no había ninguna luz prendida, lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de la luna. Estaba llena de personas con capas y mascaras. Todas me observaban, trate de mantener la mirada fría, pero cada vez se me hacia más difícil. Algunos se apartaron para dejar ver a otra persona, esta era un tanto mas baja, llegaba capa y no llevaba mascara, pero estaba encapuchado y eso me impedía verle la cara, se le alcanzaban a ver las manos, verdes, como si tuvieran escamas, sentí nuevamente un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, pero esta vez cerré los ojos junto con él. Sentí como hablaba con una voz siseante, arrastraba las palabras y hablaba en voz mas baja, como si alguien pudiera llegar a escuchar lo que estuviera diciendo. "Veo que has traído a tu hijo, Lucius" los enmascarados se volvieron para verme, mi padre asintió y el encapuchado siguió hablando "Lo ofreces a cambio de tu vida?" mi padre volvió a asentir, yo estaba un tanto confundido, incluso llegue a pesar que había cambiado su vida por la de él. "Acerquen al muchacho" ordeno a los dos enmascarados que se encontraban junto a él. Se acercaron a mí y me tomaron del brazo, no fue necesario que me llevaran con fuerza ya que sabia que ya no podía escapar "Tú eres el joven Malfoy, no es así?" yo asentí y baje la mirada al piso, aunque no le veía la cara, podía sentir su mirada "Sabes porque estas aquí?" Yo lo medite unos momentos, lo sabia, pero algo me impedía responder, tenia miedo. Finalmente asentí, alcancé a ver una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro "Perfecto, sabes que tendrás que pasar unas pruebas antes de unirte a nosotros?" No, no lo sabia, pero asentí igualmente "Bien, enséñenle lo que tiene que hacer" dijo por ultimo. Los enmascarados se movieron para poder ver el resto de la habitación. El encapuchado se sentó en una silla elegante que había cerca. Los dos enmascarados me tomaron nuevamente del brazo y me llevaron hacia el centro de un circulo marcado por una línea blanca. Me volvieron para que todos pudieran verme y me corrieron hacia un lado. Otros dos enmascarados trajeron a tres personas amarradas, tenían las caras tapadas y parecían muertos. Los dejaron al centro del circulo y les destaparon las caras. Tenían los ojos cerrados, no estaban muertos ya que se notaba que respiraban con dificultad. Era un hombre, una mujer y una niña, supuse que era una familia muggle. Separaron a la niña del circulo y la sostuvo un enmascarado mientras que despertaban a los padres con un 'enérvate'. Los padres despertaron horrorizados mientras miraban a su hija desmayada. "Tortúralos" dijo la voz siseante "despiértenla y pónganle un silenciador" dijo dirigiéndose a la niña. Despertaron a la niña mientras yo desesperado pensaba en que hacer, todos se voltearon hacia mi, pero yo no sabia que hacer, mi padre se me acerco y me puso una mano en mi hombro, yo apreté los ojos y luego los abrí de golpe "Crucio" susurre apuntando al padre con mi varita. El padre comenzó a encorvarse mientras pedía a gritos ayuda. Yo mire la ventana que se encontraba frente a mí, solo alcanzaba a ver la luna, grande y brillante. Mi padre me apretó un poco el hombro, yo entendí enseguida a que se refería, apunte nuevamente con la varita esta vez a la madre mientras susurraba de nuevo las palabras, La madre comenzó a retorcerse gritando al igual que el padre, así lo hice un par de veces hasta que los padres ya no podían pronunciar palabra, solo aullidos. Mi vista se desvió a la pequeña. Tiene que haber tenido unos nueve años, era de pequeña estatura y con el pelo negro y unos ojos café oscuros, lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, me sentí culpable, miraba con dolor a sus padres retorcerse mientras los demás mortifagos disfrutaban. Como si hubiera sentido mi mirada se volteo a verme, tenia los ojos rojos y hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando antes de esto. Me miró con una mirada suplicante, no entendía que era lo que le hacían a sus padres, pero me suplicaba con la mirada que parara, una lagrima involuntaria cruzo por mi mejilla. Al entender que yo no podía hacer nada la niña cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando no escuchar los aullidos de sus padres, mas lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla, y por las mías. El efecto del hechizo paró, ahora mi padre volvía a apretarme el hombro, cerré los ojos con miedo "Mátalos" fue lo único que escuche, las palabras que tanto miedo me traían. Hubo un silencio en el que algunos de los enmascarados se volvieron hacia las ventanas que habían y cerraron las cortinas, solo la que estaba frente a mi quedo levemente abierta, por la cual justo alcanzaba a ver la luna llena. "Primero a la niña" dijo este, corrieron a los padres del centro y pusieron a la niña, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, los tenia apretados, tenia miedo a abrirlos, yo rogué porque no lo hiciera, no podría verle aquella mirada inocente para luego tener que matarla, pero para mala suerte mía lo hizo y me miro suplicante, yo simplemente desvié la mirada y apunte al frente.

La casa por fuera parecía vacía, no habían luces por ninguna ventana. En esos momentos la luna brillaba mas que nunca, se escucho un ruido y por una de las ventanas salió una luz verde que inundo el lugar por unos instantes hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

***Flash Out***

Lo había hecho, la había matado, a ella y a los padres, era un asesino, no merecía vivir. Se me venia a la mente una y otra vez la mirada de esa niña inocente, por primera vez había sentido lastima y compasión por una muggle. Me levante de donde me encontraba y me dirigí al lago. Al llegar, comencé a caminar hacia dentro, el agua estaba congelada, podría morir si permanecía mucho tiempo, pero eso a mi no me importaba, quizá eso era lo que buscaba. Seguí caminando hasta que ya flotaba, se sentía tan libre, todo en calma, sentía una paz que me inundaba de apoco. Repentinamente sentí que mi mente se despejaba, como mi cuerpo se hundía, pero ya no podía volver atrás, ya no. No sentía ni mis manos ni mis pies, poco a poco no fui sintiendo ninguna parte de mi cuerpo hasta que agua comenzó a entrar por mi boca, me la congelaba. Pense en mi padre, en que dirían cuando se enterasen que el menor de los Malfoys a muerto, pero eso ya no me importaba, solo importaba la paz que invadía mi cuerpo en ese momento. Entonces cerré los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más. 

__

Y que tal les parecio el fic? Un poco drastico el final, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer...al principio iba a ser un fic triste, pero no se suponia que iba a morir alguien, pero mis manos escriben y escriben y termino así. Bueno, dejen sus opiniones plis, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!. Acepto de todo, cualquier comentario que quieran hacer...que esta muy malo y que quieren que lo saque, que lloraron, que quieren matarme por el final, que no les gusto, que les encanto, que les gustaria que hiciera un fic con quien ustedes quieran, que lo encontraron genial, acepto de todo...pero, plis, reviews!!!!

Kisses Sabina Evans :P 


End file.
